When a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus (MRI) captures an image of coronary arteries, in particular an image of the coronary artery distribution of the whole heart (Whole Heart MRCA), the apparatus uses method of imaging under natural aspiration using a three-dimensional ssfp sequence. At this time, the apparatus performs imaging while correcting the movement of the heart due to respiratory movement by using the RMC (Real-time Motion Correction) method. With regard to cardiac pulsation, the time from an R-wave to an imaging timing is adjusted by ECG gating using an electrocardiograph (ECG) so as to perform data acquisition in a rest period during which the coronary arteries are relatively at rest.
Conventionally, the operator sees cine images captured in advance to determine a period during which the coronary arteries are at rest, and performs actual imaging in the determined period. For this reason, it takes much time to set a rest period of the coronary arteries. Furthermore, the reliability of the set rest period depends on the skill of the doctor.